


Anxiety

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Tony Stark One Shots [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader has an anxiety attack





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 544  
> Warnings: anxiety

Y/N's gripped the sink until her knuckles were white and her fingertips were protesting. Her chest tightened even more, making it difficult to breathe; every muscle seemed to have contacted and her stomach was in pain. She was cold, her head spinning, the feeling of being sick growing immensely as she stood there, but she couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

She didn't hear the knock on the door nor the voice that came behind it. She couldn't see the person that walked into the bathroom nor the look on their face seeing her pale and shaking. She couldn't feel the hand on her back; her mind only focusing on the irrational fear running through her brain.

It felt like eternity before Y/N felt herself return a relatively normal version of herself. Her hands had pins-and-needles feeling as she loosened her grip on the sink, looking in the mirror, and let out a gasp when her e/c eyes met brown ones. She felt his hand on her lower back massaging the tense muscle gently. Her breathing was almost normal, but it hitched now knowing his presence.

"Y/N?" his voice was gentle and soft, like cashmere. It was soothing, and Y/N felt her heart start to slow, muscles relaxing even more.

"I'm f-fine, Tony," she managed, a bit shakily. She took a deep breath and she pushed herself up to her full stature. She checked herself again in the mirror.

"Y/N, what I saw didn't look 'fine'," Tony stated, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder. He looked at her face in the mirror, a slight look of terror still on her face. "Wanna talk about it?"

Y/N shook her head and turned around to face Tony, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's nothing, really," she reassured her husband.

"Y/N/N," Tony looked down at her, concern all over his face. He brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Talk to me. It feels better when you do." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Y/N sighed, leaning into his touch a bit. It was the first time that Tony has seen one of her freak outs, as she called them. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Tony rubbed her back, holding her close.

"This is the fourth one this week. I don't even know what's bringing them on," Y/N mumbled against his neck.

Tony rubbed her back and planted a kiss on her temple. He knew how it went and it didn't matter what he said, nothing would help fully. "Maybe you should talk to Bruce," he suggested.

"I don't think Bruce is that kind of doctor," Y/N chortled.

Tony smiled, pleased that his wife was back to normal. "Why don't we go lie down and just rest for a little bit," he offered, pulling away from her and taking her hand. She nodded and he lead her into the adjoining bedroom.

"I love you, Tony," she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips

She pulled away, only to be pulled against him. "And I love you," and he kissed her back, lying you down on the bed.


End file.
